


A Modest Proposal

by orphan_account



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Underwear Sniffing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John's got an idea on how to get off—strange perhaps, but it works—too bad it involves Anthony and a certain piece of clothing.





	A Modest Proposal

It hadn't been his idea. Of course it was, but it somehow seemed less deviant to John if he pretended like he didn't come up with this terrible plan.

He hadn't thought he would ever get this far, to be completely honest—he had acted on some primal impulse he didn't even know he had when had filched the underwear from his best friend's room. It was such a horrible idea, but when he saw the gray jockstrap laying on the corner of Anthony's bed, he couldn't resist. It was just lying there, ripe for the taking, and before John could even think of a reason not to steal the garment, he had already quickly ran in and grabbed it.

He shut the door to his own room in a frenzied rush, his hands and feet moving faster and faster until his own thoughts were left in his wake. He sat down on his bed and stared at the garment, his regrets suddenly starting to manifest somewhere in the back of his brain. This was an extremely dumb move—Anthony would eventually notice that his jockstrap was missing, but John was too caught up in it all to care much.

He took a tentative sniff of the gray cotton pouch and all thoughts of returning the jock vanished, instead replaced by a sudden hunger for more. It smelled overpoweringly of Anthony's musk, and John thought he might die then and there and be a happy man. He hadn't expected it to turn him on like this so quickly, but he was not in the mood to complain about not lasting long. He pressed his face against the lightly stained cloth of the jockstrap and inhaled deeply, already feeling his cock beginning to strain against the fabric of his shorts.

John reached down to palm the head of his dick, relishing the wave of arousal that swept over him. He knew this was wrong—naughty, even—but the thought made him even harder. John was surprised that he was getting away with something so BAD with Anthony but a room or two away, but the sheer realization of how close he was to being caught was just too exciting for him to stop.

Taking another inhale of Anthony's underwear, John leaned backwards, resting his back on his messy covers. It smelled divine, just like how Anthony did when he came back from the gym on Monday evenings, covered in a layer of sweat that would always make John harder than a brick wall. His cock was already beginning to leak, a small patch of dark fabric growing on the front of his shorts. He pulled them down with his boxers and grabbed his dick, whimpering into the fabric of Anthony's jock.

John was already too far engrossed in how good it all felt to focus on what else he was doing, his free hand automatically feeling around for the bottle of lube he knew was hidden somewhere nearby. His legs were up before he knew it, spread wide for him to get the most access. John squeezed out some lube onto his fingers, shivering as soon as the gel touched his flushed skin. It was cold—far too cold—but by this point, John would have done anything just to get fucked. He stuck his two fingers in hurriedly, moaning loudly as the overwhelming flood of pain and pleasure washed over him. John knew Anthony would hear, and yet the fact just made it even more, like he was just begging to be caught in such a carnal act by his best friend.

It hurt like hell, but John continued his exploration, moaning as he slowly fucked himself on his own fingers. With every thrust, he began to want more, burning with an all-consuming desire for something to reach deeper than his own fingers could and fuck him into an orgasm he had only fantasized about.

"Fuck, Anthony..."

The words slipped out without warning, fast and hurried and desperate like he was. John ached for Anthony to stick his own dick inside of him, to make him grab at the ends of the mattress and gasp as all his most frequent dreams came true right then and there.

"Hey John, have you seen my—”

The door opened with Anthony stopping mid-sentence behind it, snapping John out of his sexual trance. Anthony gaped at the scene before him, unable to get out much more than a stunned noise. John's fingers were frozen knuckles deep inside of him, his dick pointing straight up in the air as his back arched off the duvet. And of course, there was Anthony's jockstrap, splayed all over his roommate's face.

John smiled sheepishly, everything from his chest up flushing a bright pink as he tried to think of some way to salvage the situation. He stumbled over his first choice of words, nervous beyond belief.

"I-I’m, uh... this is all just a, uh, normal... what I mean to say is-"

Anthony walked over and pulled his stolen underwear off of John's face slowly, silencing John's attempt at an explanation. He leaned down, inches away from his roommate's blushing face.

"Shut up and I'll fuck you with something better than those fingers."

John gulped and nodded excitedly as Anthony pulled John's hand away from his asshole, the flustered man still only half-believing that this whole situation was anything more than some new wet dream of his. Anthony's lips pressed against John's passionately as he pulled off lounge pants, exposing his rising cock to the cool air of the room.

Anthony's hands slowly explored the soft curves and valleys of John's naked torso, ghosting along his warm skin. It felt divine, and if Anthony wasn't so fucking horny, he might have just stayed there all day, relishing in how beautiful the chubby body beneath him was. John whimpered under his roommate's exploratory touch, breathing out a desperate request.

"Fuck me, Anthony."

It was all the invitation Anthony needed.

He reached out for the blue bottle of lube John had discarded earlier on the sheets next to him and eagerly lathered up his cock in preparation. Anthony wasted no time and entered John's already-prepared ass quickly, eliciting a loud string of cuss words from the man before him—John's fingers weren't nearly so filling as Anthony's dick. As his back arched up, John gripped at anything in reach, one hand scrunching up the sheets next to him, his other latching onto Anthony's hip as it thrusted into him repeatedly in some half-thought out attempt of holding onto this material plane as his soul was fucked out of him.

"Fuck Anthony, right there, yes, _please._ "

John cried out loud as Anthony hilted inside him, making his body shiver and writhe in some contorted amalgamation of pleasure and pain. Anthony breathed heavily before he leaned down to make out with his roommate again, his left hand encircling John's precumming dick tightly, causing John to moan loudly into the kiss. He gave a few pumps in rhythm to his own increasingly fast thrusts until John pushed him away from his lips, panting needily.

"Shit, I'm close, I'm close."

Anthony did his best to nod in acknowledgement and hurried his pace, making John cry out his name as his warm seed spilled out over Anthony's iron grip just a few seconds later. Satisfied with his handiwork, Anthony focused on fucking the man already beginning to doze off beneath him, finishing with a loud grunt after several more moments.

He pulled out slowly, shaking the little droplets of cum on his shrinking cock off onto John's leaking ass. He bent over John's sleeping form, picked up his jockstrap, and walked out quietly, turning off the lights behind him as he left John to sleep off their encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, well, that was my first actual piece of smut—definitely fun to write, if a bit uniquely challenging. Thank you so much for reading, and comments are always welcome!


End file.
